To Fill A Heart
by RowenaMatthewJones
Summary: When Wynter and her sister find themselves in a whole new world, they have to deal with their own issues, and the issues of countries who have suppressed their feelings for centuries. It will be hard trip full of adventure, but in the end, they might even find love.


**Hello Everyone, if I continue this, it will become an OC falls into Hetalia story, but this is just the opening bit. I am not sure if I am going** **to continue this, so please leave me a review to let me know what you think. Thanks for reading.**

Once upon a time, there lived an ordinary girl called Wynter Lily Rent. She lived in Boston, Massachusetts, went to school every day and worked part time at a Dunkin Doughnuts. She had an incredibly boring life for a seventeen-year-old, so naturally she tried to fill up her time. She had short white hair, spent a lot of money on clothes, and loved to watch tv. However, she always felt like something was missing in her life. There was an emptiness in her that could never be filled. This is a tale of how a girl found herself, fell in love and found something to fill her heart.

"What is the matter, sir?" I asked, exasperation seeping into my voice.

"My coffee has too much cream in it!" came the equally annoyed man. The man standing before me had slightly balding brown hair, non-existent eyebrows, watery brown eyes, and an expensive blue suit which did not compliment his rounded figure. He peered at me and demanded a refund and another 'correctly made cup of coffee'. I resisted the urge to dump the offending cup on him and smiled politely as I made him another cup. I handed him his cup with an almost sarcastic smile and watched as he left the building distinctly disgruntled. Suddenly I shot a glance at the clock. " Yes!" I thought. I was finally done with my shift. I snagged my bag, took off the black apron I wore, and ran out the back door, yelling a quick goodbye to Jose.

I slid into my crappy red Ford Pinto, turned the radio on, and pulled out. It was around six, so I decided to go to the library and start my homework.

Now let me just say this about my library: it is, in one word, awesome. It was a converted Victorian mansion that rivaled Buckingham palace in size. Well, maybe not quite that big, but it was huge. The outside was covered in vines, and the inside was beautifully tailored. Vaulting ceilings, walls of books, spiral staircases; there was literally no end. Whenever I went there I would explore the never ending nooks and crannies.

I pulled up and ran inside, dashing past the front desk as I sped off to the historical section of the library. I wandered through shelves of dusty books passing a rain splattered window and several interesting portraits. I saw a flash off turquoise fly by me and reached my arm out to grasp it. I looked at my catch and sighed. It was my sister. She was here nearly as much as I was and was, shockingly, carrying a huge stack of books.

"Why the hell are you running in the library? Don't you know that Mrs. Crane will kill you!" I rebuked her.

She replied in a whisper, "I knocked over a stack of books. Now Mrs. Crane is after me. I swear she's going to kill me this time." My sister was always getting into trouble. She was wild, energetic, and loved to play pranks. This was the fifth time this month she was chased through the library for something she had done wrong. I hauled her behind a bookshelf and we took off through the huge building. As we ran I looked at each of the doors. Then, I saw an unfamiliar hallway and pulled my sister into it. At the end of the passage, was a door I had never seen before. It was ornate, with a carven symbol in it that looked rather like an intricate hourglass. I crept up to it as if I was afraid it was going to come alive and tapped the frame. The door swept open soundlessly. I walked in, not bothering to call my sister, and I found myself in a room empty, but for maps. Maps that looked like they had been through the Revolutionary war, to maps I could buy for five dollars on Amazon covered the walls and ceiling. The floor was the same ornate wood with the hourglass symbol carved in it. It was a beautiful chaos. Then, three tables appeared. On one, lay a flower, a rose, nearly dead, but it had splendor interposed with the sadness of its demise. It had an enchanting smell and petals as soft as silk. On another table rested a beautiful sword of intricate gold and steel. The blade was crafted to perfection, with beautiful writing upon it. The hilt was a dance of golden threads interposed among each other. On the last table sat a necklace of silver. The chain was beautifully twisted, braided as if the two chains had been melded together, on it hung a pendant shaped like a teardrop and inlayed with a single white gem, shaped as a teardrop

Suddenly a voice rang out. "Choose!" came the solemn command.

I should have argued, I should have been asking what the heck was going on and where the hell was my sister, but something stopped me. The whole situation just felt so right, like I belonged here. So I choose. My first instinct was the sword, but as I reached out I hesitated. If this was a test I didn't want to be seen as bloodthirsty. I reached for the rose but once again reconsidered, what use was a flower that would wither and die. With no other options and a quick prayer that I was not way over thinking things, I made to pick up the necklace. As soon as my fingers brushed the chain, I was yanked backward and thrown into a whirling green portal. The last thing I remembered was a far off scream. The swirling green thingy dropped me on some guy. Literally. I landed on a rather handsome blonde guys lap. I screamed, he yelped and I jumped up. I can honestly say without too much embarrassment that I fainted immediately.


End file.
